Bonnie x Foxy: Tears
by Luvinmypoppingcorn
Summary: With their new replacements wreaking chaos over the Pizzeria, Foxy can't help but to stick up for Bonnie; however, he can't decide whether he made the right call to do so... Originally a one-shot; now a WIP due to requests.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Grand Re-Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, complete with a remodeled layout of the complex and even new and improved animatronics. The humans were excited and over-all impressed with the improvement of the restaurant, which fed the growing flames that were the egos of the new guys; the phoneys, the imposters. The Posers were kind and well behaved around the humans, but after hours, when the show was over and the curtains had been drawn, they were vile and cruel hooligans.

The Originals were cooped up in Repairs and Services, dated to be repaired, however... They all came to an unspoken agreement that it was probably not to be. The Posers rarely allowed them to leave the dark, cramped, filthy room, leading them to become increasingly claustrophobic and restless. They were scared and upset; they felt betrayed. The company had been their family! How can one's own family just up and replace you with jerky knock-offs, promise to take care of you and end up neglecting you and letting you fall apart, let you rot away and be forgotten?

_At least we still got each other._

Foxy was sitting in a dark corner of the room, humming silently to himself as he looked over his disheartened friends. Chica held her face in her hands as Freddy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, though he had run out of things to say. Freddy had long ago clammed up his words of comfort and wisdom; he never admitted it, but it was obvious his last shred of hope was beginning to dwindle away. Bonnie sat across from where Foxy was currently positioned, staring blankly out the cracked door; Bonnie was usually talkative and upbeat, but when something bad happened, he was the first to usually fall apart, but here... He was just quiet; detached.

_This is just sad._

"Ai, is this what we become?" Foxy growled bitterly to no one in specific.

Freddy and Chica looked at him, though Bonnie only acknowledged him with the angling of his ear.

"We use'ta be such a happy group'a friends. Nothin' in the world could tear us down," he rambled. "Ai, but we get stuffed away in a dark room fer' a while an' it's like the end o' the world! What's wrong with us?"

"It's been almost three weeks since we've left this room for Fazbear's sake, Foxy! Almost seven months since we've even seen a child let alone entertained one!" Freddy barked angrily. "That's not even including what happened!"

Foxy's ears lowered and he looked away.

_I shouldn't 'a said anythin'._

"I m-miss th-the kids so much..." Chica sobbed, an unidentifiable fluid spilling from her eyes. "I miss singing wi-with y-you, Freddy... I miss the stage... I want things t-t... To go back to normal..."

"I know," Freddy replied to her, holding her close to his chest. "I do to."

Bonnie looked at the two for a moment before sighing.

"Foxy's right, though," he mumbled.

Freddy gave him a seething look.

"Look at us, Freddy! We're falling apart! If the humans won't take care of us, and those flaming rip-offs won't take care of us, why can't we take care of ourselves?" Bonnie explained, his voice straining as a similar fluid to that of Chica's dribbled from his sockets. "I hate this as much as all of you, but we can't just sit here and let this happen to us!"

Freddy's look softened and he frowned, fluid spilling over from his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I let this happen..." Freddy squeaked out quietly, hiding his face from the others. "I... I could have done something..."

"Don't be lyin' t' yer'self, Cap'n. None of us could'a done anythin' ter' stop this," Foxy counteracted, gazing sadly at his leader.

Freddy shook his head and finally collapsed on the ground with defeat, shaking as he sobbed weakly into his hands.

The room was filled with crying and hurt. Laughter came from outside the door, and suddenly the Poser Trio barged in.

"Hey, rust buckets," Bonbon, Bonnie's replacement, greeted.

He was a feminine looking blue rabbit with rosy red dimples and a red bowtie. He had emerald green eyes with long black eyelashes, and he was always smiling cheesily no matter what the occasion.

"We heard a sob-fest going on, so we decided to come check it out," Toy Chica explained happily.

She was a very curvy rendition of her original. She normally removed her beak at night in an attempt to make herself appear more human, and for some odd reason she always removed her eyelids. She had purple dimples and a pair of pink panties with a bib that read "Let's Party", unlike her original's that read "Let's Eat". Her eyes were black without her eyelids, and she always carried her pink cupcake around.

Toy Freddy, or "Fred" as he preferred to be called, raised his hand to silence them.

"Is everything alright in here, Freddy?" he asked, clearly not pleased to be in the room.

Fred was a lot chubbier than Freddy. He had red dimples, a black tophat, and a matching bowtie. He wasn't much different from the original Freddy, in all honesty.

Freddy whimpered, struggling to answer.

"Y-yes! Everything is fine," Bonnie answered, standing up. He stared straightly at Fred, all signs of "crying" gone.

_Oh, laddy, I thought ye' knew better..._

"He didn't ask you, he asked Freddy!" Bonbon yelled with a frown, smacking Bonnie hard across the face, bending the metal in his neck to the point his head permanently tilted to the side.

"Why can't I answer for him? He obviously can't do it himself!" Bonnie returned, his voice rising.

Bonbon was appalled, raising his hand to smack Bonnie again. Fred grabbed hold of it before he could and glared disapprovingly at his subordinate. Bonbon trembled with a look of terror.

"S-sorry, boss..." he yammered, looking at the ground.

Fred pushed him over before approaching Freddy, squatting down to his level.

"Is it true, Freddy? Can you not answer for yourself?" Fred asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Freddy didn't look at him at first, though slowly removed his hands from his face. He trembled, his face stained with black streaks. He opened his mouth, though quickly closed it as he winced and shook his head, unable to reply.

Fred nodded darkly before turning his back to the group of animatronics.

"What? Is that it?" Toy Chica whined, crossing her arms.

"Don't question me, missy!" Fred barked at her, frowning with bitter disappointment. She shriveled under his gaze. "No, that's not it. Obviously Freddy needs time alone, right? So he can learn to speak for himself like a real leader rather than a submissive wanker?"

The Originals stiffened in shock at such a derogatory and inappropriate term; their programming forbade the use of such language. How were they able to speak like that?

"What are you saying?" Bonbon asked, resting his hands on his hips with a snort.

"I'm saying that you all need to get out of here and let Freddy be alone for the night!" Fred barked, pointing to the door. "Get out before I force you out!"

He didn't have to say it twice. Bonnie darted out the door, blowing raspberries at his counterpart as he did so. Chica gave Freddy a light hug before quietly stepping out, attempting to keep herself balanced as Toy Chica shoved her. Foxy got up and glanced over to Freddy; Freddy was staring blankly at the ground, looking up only slightly to smile weakly at Foxy before more of his black tears began to fall again. Foxy sighed before he trotted out after his friends.

* * *

><p>"Ai, it's been hard on me..." Mangle sighed. "Those kiddos are sweet, but they jus' don' know how ter' handle me right!"<p>

Foxy nodded as he conversed with his practically destroyed counterpart. At first, she had been just as snobby and jerkish as the others, but once the toddlers began tearing her apart, the Posers turned their backs on her. She had been on her own since, though a few times she spoke with the Originals; they had grown fond of her and felt a bit sorry she had to be fixed practically everyday. Thankfully she was in decent shape tonight, as only her eye and most of her suit was missing.

"I think I got yer' eye, lass," Foxy said with a slight smile, reaching into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a yellow eye, making Mangle squeal out with delight as she took it. She immediately popped it back into its correct socket.

"Where'd ya' get it..?" she asked, rolling it around as it recalibrated itself.

"One o' the humans dropped it off in Repairs," he answered, looking around the Kid's Cove. It made him sick to see this stupid place; it was supposed to be an improved version of the Pirate's Cove, but it was just ridiculous. It housed Mangle and the weird Balloon Boy, or BB for short, (who often tried to coax Foxy into taking a balloon whenever he had the chance to ask) and a ton of garbage that seemed to magically appear after it had been swept away. Bonnie was loudly enjoying himself in here, though it was only just a facade; he was purposely being obnoxious to annoy the Posers. Chica was just sitting in a chair by herself, though Toy Chica soon obstructed her space and proceeded to taunt and degrade her.

"I wish I could do somethin' fer' her..." Mangle sighed, staring over at the scene.

"Ai," Foxy agreed. He had never been on good terms with her, but he never verbally bullied her like Toy Chica did. Had it been a scene with two children, they would have been required to kick the child out of the restaurant or deliver them to their parent. How she was able to get away with doing such a thing was beyond him.

"Foxy, yer' friend over there is gettin' into a bit o' trouble," Mangle commented, eyes widened. She snickered lightly with amusement.

Foxy looked over to Bonnie again, seeing that Bonbon had finally broken with all of Bonnie's annoying nonsense. They were shouting bitterly each other, poking each other in the chest and doing crazy hand motions. Bonnie was on a carousel, making their argument ridiculous as he went around in circles laughing and yelling at Bonbon. Bonbon was fuming and tapping his foot, trying to get Bonnie off of the thing so they could have a civilized, one-sided lecture.

_What a crazy scalawag 'e is... He's gonna end up in a boat-load a' trouble if 'e don't quit._

And trouble found its way.

Bonbon grabbed hold of Bonnie's arm as he came around. He didn't let go, shouting for Bonnie to get off. Bonnie refused and held on to the bar of his seat with his other hand. The ride struggled to continue rotating and sparks flew from it as smoke swirled out.

"Stop it..! The carousel can't-" BB started, rushing to intervene and save his ride before a loud tearing noise was heard.

Chica and Toy Chica looked over, their eyes wide. BB stood as he pouted over how his ride was being abused. Foxy's eyepatch flipped up and Mangle put a hand to her mouth. Bonbon was just as astonished as the others, dropping Bonnie's arm to the ground. Bonnie looked down to his shoulder where his arm had once been, though now only oil and wire presented themselves.

He looked at Bonbon.

He sniffled as he got off the carousel and grabbed his arm off the ground.

Bonbon and Toy Chica burst into laughter.

Bonnie sniffled again and backed away from Bonbon.

"What a fucking loser!" Bonbon scoffed, kneeling over as he laughed.

That did it.

Bonnie started sobbing, holding his arm close to his chest as black tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked around, obviously humiliated and insulted (he had never like profanity to begin with; his programming prevented him from even saying the child-friendly swear words). He made eye contact with Foxy before he turned away dashed out of the room.

"Geez, I've never laughed so hard... What a little jerk, I swear!" Bonbon sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't mean to pull his arm off, but I can't help it if he's too stupid to listen to me."

Toy Chica was laughing too hard herself to pay attention. Original Chica had looked away with her eyes closed, though Foxy knew that she knew what happened. Foxy snarled with anger.

"Foxy-" Mangle started, trying to grab him and keep him from going, but it was too late. He was already walking over to Bonbon.

"Oh, hey! It's Captain Ahab! Ahoy!" Bonbon taunted, snickering. "Have yeh' come to tell us the tale of the white whale?"

Toy Chica punched Original Chica in the arm; her color was beginning to bleach away and turn white, so it must have been a rude joke that killed two birds with one stone.

"Not quite, matey," Foxy replied, gritting his teeth together. He clenched his fist.

"Bonbon!" Toy Chica squealed, rushing over to her fallen and unconscious partner.

Foxy shook his hand which had dented upon making contact with the phoney's face. Fred would probably let him have it for attacking one of his own, but he knew it was worth it. No one was going to hurt his friends and get away with it. He marched down the hall, Toy Chica shouting frantically for Fred.

_Yeh' didn't do anythin' when they were botherin' the lass, Foxy. Why did yeh' do somethin' fer' him?_

He paused for a moment, flicking his ears slightly as the thought entered his head.

Why had he done something for Bonnie and not for Chica? Or even Freddy?

He stared ahead down the hallway, seeing Bonnie sitting outside the Repairs and Services area trying vainly to reattach his arm. His tears were still falling, though it was from panic and anger, not from sadness. He was yammering silently to himself, probably beating himself up for what he had done. He threw the useless appendage at the adjacent wall and curled up with a sigh.

Foxy approached without a word and sat down beside him.

They were quiet.

Bonnie glanced at Foxy. Foxy returned the look.

They both looked away.

_What do I say?_

Bonnie put his hand down at his side and looked up.

"I was stupid," he sighed. "I should have just stopped and listened to him. This wouldn't have happened... D... Do you think the human's 'll fix it..?"

Foxy opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped himself. He would have answered with what would make Bonnie feel better, which was assuring him that the humans would never leave him in this state. He knew that was a lie; the humans didn't care about them enough anymore to even wash them.

"Um..." he started before he sighed loudly. "I... I'll see what I can do fer' yeh', Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and shook his head.

"Did it hurt?"

Bonnie looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"No. We don't feel pain, remember?" Bonnie reminded him. "I mean... I still feel it as though it were there, but... I don't know. It's really weird, to be honest."

Foxy flicked his ears, though didn't look away. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He flexed his dented fingers, attempting to correct their shape.

"What happened to you..?" Bonnie asked, noticing Foxy's hand.

"Eh..? Oh, that... Er... I guess I lost me temper. I gave that landlubber a nice mark to remember me by," Foxy explained, pulling one of Bonbon's eyelashes from his finger, flicking it onto the ground. "I wasn't goin' ter' let him get away with hurtin' yeh."

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly and he gave a flustered look at him.

"You didn't have to do that, Foxy," he mumbled, though a smile lightly formed on his face.

"Yeh' should do that more often, matey. Yeh' look good with a smile," Foxy commented. He was surprised at his own words, not meaning for them to have been said aloud.

"Th-thanks..." Bonnie stammered, his smile growing. "Thanks for sticking up for me... It... Really means a lot," he choked out, tears welling in his eyes once more. "Oh, Foxy, I just don't understand what's happening anymore. I thought... I thought... I don't... What's going to happen to us..?"

Foxy didn't like seeing the rabbit cry. It made him ache inside.

"I don't know, lad... I'm sorry," he replied quietly. He thought for a moment before grabbing Bonnie and pulling him close, trying to comfort him the way Freddy might. He smooshed Bonnie's face into his chest.

Bonnie wept heavily, clinging to Foxy, almost as if he thought that letting go would mean certain death. Foxy patted Bonnie's head and rubbed it, resting his own head upon him. He didn't have to say anything, which was good, because he had nothing to say. He wasn't good at this...

"Gay faggots," Fred grumbled with a snicker as he walked by, finally succumbing to Toy Chica's desperate calls from the Kid's Cove.

"Geez... Why are they so mean..?" Bonnie whimpered, glaring after the chubby bear.

"Who knows," Foxy sighed, though he nervously bit his tongue to keep from saying anything more.

He was, in fact, not a straight sailor. He, of course, had never told any of his friends this; he doubted they would take it well, Freddy especially so. He didn't suspect they knew, as he was able to manage his wandering eyes and hold his tongue. There were a few times he could recall accidentally staring a bit awkwardly at Bonnie and Freddy, though he was certain they wouldn't have saved those memories. He even remembered himself checking out Bonbon once, but with that rude and arrogant attitude, he was a major turn-off and completely unlikable. Fred was just a definite "nope".

_Shame follows me from here ter' the Seven Seas..._

"Eh... Foxy, you can let go now," Bonnie sniffled.

Foxy came back to reality, realizing he had a pretty snug grip on Bonnie's limp figure. The purple rabbit had stopped crying, though he anxiously stared down the hallway. Foxy released Bonnie from his grip, his facial components heating slightly with embarrassment. Bonnie rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly before giving a saddened look to Foxy.

"They're going to hurt you..." Bonnie mumbled quietly. "What are you going to do?"

Foxy flicked his ears and grinned.

"I'll take it like a man, Bonnie. I knew I was gettin' inter' trouble; I gotta' face the consequences." he replied, though he felt his nonexistent stomach sink like a ship inside of him. He wasn't looking forward to this. The Posers were gutless cowards, but they were aggressive and merciless. This was his first offense, so maybe they'd take it easy on him..?

Fred had returned, his arms crossed and head shaking; his eyes were black orbs and they sent a shiver coursing through Foxy's endoskeleton. Bonbon was limping close by, holding a hand over his eye where Foxy had dealt him a nice blow; in his other hand was his green eye. Toy Chica was with them, one hand on her hip and the other holding Original Chica by the arm.

"Did you attack Bonbon: Yes or No?" Fred asked, his glare forcing Foxy to remain seated on the ground.

"I... Er..." Foxy stammered, fiddling nervously with his hook. He felt Bonnie rest his good hand on his shoulder, which relaxed him to some extent. He turned swiftly to look at Bonnie, who only nodded with sad eyes. With a sigh, he replied: "Yes."

Fred continued his glaring.

He gave a brief nod before grabbing Foxy, pinning both of his arms behind his back.

"You think it's funny to hurt my people, you son of a bitch? We work our asses off trying to run this place; we earn the money here that keeps you lot out of the scrap yard. You repay us by attacking us..? _Damaging_ us?" he snarled, daring Foxy to say something.

"It really hurt, too," Bonbon lied, whining as he tried to put the eye back into its socket. His gaze darkened and he glared maliciously. "I'm supposed to be a remake of him, but he doesn't look like he has anything wrong with his face..."

Fred snickered at the expression on Foxy's face. He whispered quietly.

"What, you like his face? You think it's... It's _cute_?" he hissed. He nodded at Bonbon, who proceeded to step up to Bonnie. Bonnie shook, trying to scoot away, though Bonbon had already grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Leave him alone..!" Chica shouted, trying to pull herself free from Toy Chica. Toy Chica shouted at her to be quiet and smacked her. Chica grew silent and looked at the ground.

"You should have just listened to me to begin with, Bonnie, dear," Bonbon said in a staid tone, gazing almost wistfully at his counterpart. He grabbed the upper portion of Bonnie's horrified face before ripping it cleanly from the endoskeleton. All that remained of Bonnie's face was his lower jaw, his ears, and his glowing, red eyes. He released a loud shriek, flailing as oil seeped and dripped from where his face used to be.

"No!" Foxy yelled, trying to break free. "Fix 'im! Fix 'im, please!" he felt the black tears in his eyes. He had never cried before. "The lad didn't do nothin' wrong! Please! I'm beggin' yeh'!"

"Beg all you want, you gay piece of shit. You should be happy; that could be you," Fred replied, laughing slightly as Bonnie frantically ran into a wall, splattering oil everywhere.

Foxy sobbed, looking down.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>The Repairs and Services area was quiet. Freddy hadn't been left in peace, as the group had thought; no, he had been pulverized for being so weak as their leader. He hadn't asked or said a word about what he thought had happened to Bonnie. Chica was quiet as well; she seemed to have powered herself off. Bonnie's glowing red eyes illuminated the room, unblinking as there was nothing there to blink with. He stared unwaveringly at the heap in the corner that was Foxy.<p>

_All me' fault. 'S'all me' fault..._

Foxy sobbed quietly to himself, trying to get that look out of his head. Bonnie's mortified, helpless look. Those eyes... He would never be able to forget that, seeing the lights leave his eyes as his face came off. The spurting oil, that deafening shriek. Chica slamming Toy Chica into the wall to try and get to him, only to have her hands removed as punishment. The only one who seemed unscathed tonight was Foxy.

It was torture.

All eyes were on him.

And he hated it. He hated being watched... Stared at. Gawked at. Hated the attention as he sobbed woefully to himself.

He heard a noise beside him.

It was Bonnie.

Foxy sniffled and sat up, ashamed of himself for crying.

Bonnie flicked his ears before wrapping his arms around Foxy and drawing him in close for a hug. Foxy buried his face into Bonnie's chest, letting the purple rabbit's fur dry his tears. He felt Bonnie rub his head and rest his own atop of his, though Bonnie said not a word; Foxy understood that it was because he could not speak, not without the rest of his head. But that was okay; there was nothing to be said.

_Ai, who be needin' words, anyways?_

Foxy curled up in Bonnie's arm, wagging his plumy tail lightly as he hesitantly pushed his mouth against Bonnie's lower jaw. He had examined the room for peering eyes before doing so, not wishing to be caught performing this action.

Bonnie was quiet, and though he had no complete mouth, Foxy could have sworn he saw him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonbon stared at his hands with disgust; they were filthy and covered in oil. They were also covered in something else, though it was not something he could visibly see. It made his insides churn with discomfort, and he couldn't bring himself to give another look at Bonnie's detached face laying against the wall. He opened his mouth to vent, but saw that Toy Chica and Fred were snuggling suggestively together, and opted against interrupting them.

_He deserved it, didn't he? You can't get away with punching someone in the face for no good reason... Well, you did rip his arm off... But that was an accident!_

He wracked his circuits for answers, unable to understand if ripping Bonnie's face off was justified.

_Bonnie didn't necessarily do anything wrong; it was Foxy who punched me in the face... So in all honesty, you ripped someone's arm off and punished them by ripping their face off? No, ripping his face off was punishing Foxy... Son of a Fazbear, why is this so confusing?_

He sighed and looked to the ground. He didn't like being mean to the Originals. He personally believed that above all, they were supposed to be _respected_, not mutilated, rejected, and abused. But he was a replacement; he deserved respect too! He had never planned to become such a... Such a... an...

_Such an asshole..._

Bobon got up and clenched his fists with agitation. He needed to vent his confusion to someone, but there was really no one he could talk to. Fred and Toy Chica were too busy going about their lewd business to be bothered, BB couldn't possibly understand what was going on in Bonbon's conscious and wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about it anyways, and Marionette... Eh... He was just the strong, silent type; he probably didn't even wanted to be bothered about something he didn't even know about... Or... Anything that he did know about... Yeah, no, Marionette was not an option. He couldn't talk to the Originals; he was probably the last one they wanted to see, and they would probably pummel into the ground if they got a hold of him. That left really only one other animatronic he could talk to.

He sighed loudly.

He hadn't talked to Vixen, or as she was now called "Mangle", in weeks. Fred didn't want the band fraternizing with her since she had started connecting with the Originals, and in the state she was in, just wasn't appropriate to be seen talking with or being around her. Before then, however, she was tightly knit into the group; she was the life of their "family", and always had some ridiculous story or joke to tell them, and when she wasn't prancing about the Kid's Cove like a giddy child she was listening. She was a listener, a learner; it was just a piece of her programming. She was designed to be motherly.

Bonbon walked up to where she sat, taking a spot beside her. She glanced at him for a moment before turning away from him.

"I'm... Guessing you know what happened, then?" he sighed.

She didn't reply, though her ears angled back towards him.

"Do you think it was right?" Bonbon asked, anxiously twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the ground.

"'Dunno, lad. Do yeh' think it was right?" she countered, her yellow eyes glancing over at him.

"I... I don't know," Bonbon huffed out, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Ai'! Don't be givin' me the 'I dunno'" crap!" she barked, frowning at him. "Yer' the only one who knows what be' goin' on up there, laddy." She pointed her hooked hand at his head.

"I know..." Bonbon sighed loudly. "I just... Foxy shouldn't have hit me like that... He deserved to be punished!" He waggled his finger, tsking as he explained.

"Did he now? Yeh' think standin' up fer' yer' friends be an act deservin' o' punishment?" Mangle asked, her frown morphing into an icy glare. Bonbon froze. "Yeh' rip the poor lad's arm off, and then yeh' take his face 'cause his friend defended him?"

Bonbon shook and looked away.

"It was wrong... But I can't just go over there and apologize! Fred would be so pissed at me... He might... I don't know what he might do, but it'll be awful, I can tell you that much!" he yammered, rubbing his hands nervously. "They'll think I'm weak... They might hurt me too!"

Mangle shook her head with a sigh.

"I thought yeh' were smart, lad," she mumbled, curling up as she moved away from him.

Bonbon frowned and got up.

"Some help you were!" he snapped, walking away. All she had succeeded in doing was making him feel guilty. It was wrong to literally deface Bonnie, but on the other hand, Foxy needed to be taught a lesson. He already felt that mistreating their predecessors was wrong, but he couldn't disobey Fred; Fred would definitely do something awful to him. Did Foxy actually need to be punished though..? It was true he had only been sticking up for his friend...

_The way they were snuggling in the hallway... They must be really close._

Really close.

_I know that look..._

He paused a moment, finding that he had led himself to the restrooms. He stepped into the men's restroom, though glanced warily at the camera on the wall. It seemed to be watching him. He stuck his tongue out at it before fully entering. He walked up to the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror, washing the oil as best as he could from his hands.

He was dirty.

He didn't like being dirty... It wouldn't wash off.

He was tainted.

Changed.

He yelled angrily and punched the mirror.

"What is wrong with me? Why did I let him make me do this..." Bonbon sighed, grabbing the sink as he shook his head.

"Who?" peeped a quiet voice.

Bonbon was startled and turned quickly to spy Original Chica peeking in. She had obviously seen and heard everything.

"What are you doing out of Repairs..?" Bonbon stammered, backing away nervously. "I... I'll get Fred in here!"

Chica cocked her head to the side, eye brows narrowed.

"I don't think you want to do that," she stated, crossing her handless arms.

Bonbon kept scootching away from her, looking for something to defend himself with should she decide to attack him.

"St-stay back!" he shouted, whimpering slightly.

"I know you didn't want to hurt anyone," she sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "I can see that in you. You don't want to hurt us, so why do you let him make you?"

He grabbed a shard of glass from the mirror.

"I know you're strong. You're different than them. Don't let them make you into a monster," Chica explained, stepping into the bathroom. "I... I know you..."

"You don't know me at all, you crazy bitch!" Bonbon shouted. It hurt to use profanity. He wasn't supposed to talk that way, especially to a girl.

Chica's eyes saddened and stared at the ground.

"Maybe not, but I want to," she whispered. A smile formed on her face. "Sometimes you have to fight to do the right thing and to get what you want. Its not always easy, but you shouldn't give up," Chica explained, seemingly ignoring Bonbon's rude comment as she continued her pointless rambling.

"That's the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard come from your mouth," Bonbon exclaimed, snickering slightly in bewilderment. "Look at you guys! You gave up a long time ago."

Chica turned away from him, hesitant to answer.

"Sometimes when you fight... You break..." she answered quietly.

* * *

><p>Foxy snuggled close to Bonnie, finally able to relax a bit. Chica had wandered away somewhere, and Freddy had powered himself down for the time being. The Posers had left them alone to mope and be sad, though that hadn't necessarily occurred; Foxy and Bonnie had been far too busy comforting each other to be sad.<p>

Foxy assumed Bonnie understood what his kiss had signified. Bonnie couldn't communicate in anyway aside from some sort of Morse Code gibberish, so Foxy used the opportunity to, for lack of better phrasing, "come out of the closet". He trusted the guy, and even felt a spark around him. Though it would be a long time before he was ever able to know if Bonnie felt the same, he was somewhat content that he was finally able to let one of his friends know. He was still stressed about the whole thing, and the reason as to why eluded him. Shouldn't he feel better that someone knew, especially someone whom he-

_Whoah there, sailor, hold yer' fire. Bonnie's just a friend._

He felt Bonnie scratching behind one of his ears and he thumped his tail on the ground, enjoying the feeling immensely. He laid across Bonnie's lap, eyelids drooping slightly. The night was surely coming to an end soon, so they might as well get comfy until the restaurant closed again.

"Ai, I can talk to yeh', can't I?" Foxy asked, feeling his power beginning to ebb away; all of the animatronics had an inner clock that shut them down at set times, so naturally, all the animatronics were steadily growing weaker and returning to their set positions throughout the restaurant.

Bonnie's scratching had subsides to a light, drowsy petting. He bounced his ears lightly, signalling they weren't just there for show. The lights that were his eyes were beginning to dim.

"Thanks," Foxy mumbled out, his tail swishing as he curled up in Bonnie's lap. He closed his eyes. "I like yeh', lad... I'm sorry... I shoulda' let it be... Let 'im get away with it... Couldn't... Though..." he chuckled quietly.

Bonnie replied, though there were no legible words in his speech, just a series of buzzing and clicking sounds. His petting soon stopped and his head drooped to the side, a sign that he had turned off.

_Good morning, Bonnie..._

**_Author's Note: Gee whiz! I never planned on this being a story, so... sorry if everything seems too quick or forced :0 Also... Sorry for such a long wait for an update! I kind of got grounded... Long story, but let's just say it's stereotypical daddy problems hahahah So... Yeah, enjoy my ridiculous attempts at writing and shipping XD_**

_**~Admin LP**_


End file.
